Alex and the Diablo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex and the Diablo**

 **Alex Russo is in a bedroom somewhere.**

She wear a black leather bra and pink satin panties.

In her right hand is the Russo family wand.

"Darkus Magnificens, el Grande de Dominus. Aperio, instante, numno." says Alex in a sexy slutty tone as she swing her wand.

There's a huge flash of fire and a large demon-like being appear.

"Who the fuck dare to summon me?" says the being who turns out to be the Devil himself.

"Me! My name's Alex Russo and I'm very slutty." says Alex.

"You? You seem to be nothing more than a skinny petite airheaded little lame bimbo." says the Devil.

"I'm not weak. I'm a wizard and I think you'll find me to be very sexy once you give me a try." says Alex.

"Give you a try?" says the Devil.

"Yes. Fuck me, lord." says Alex in a slutty sexy tone.

"Why the damn would I want to fuck a skinny little girl...?" says the Devil in anger.

"Because I'm not a little girl. I'm an adult and I'm very good at sex." says Alex with an erotic smile.

"I don't believe you, little loser." says the Devil in a deep dark voice.

"How about now?" says Alex as she pull off her tank top to reveal her sexy D-cup boobs.

"Interesting. Not bad. Show me your pussy." says the Devil.

"Okay, sir." says Alex as she roll up her short leather skirt and reveal her sexy pussy.

"Sexy pussy. Maybe you are an erotic woman after all." says the Devil.

"I told you." says Alex.

"Give me a handjob, little slut." says the Devil, who really plan to kill Alex, thinking that she will die as soon as her hand touch his dick.

The Devil open up his pants so Alex can see his big dick.

"Nice size..." says Alex, all sexy, as she grab the Devil's dick and starts to jerk it.

The Devil is surprised when Alex' hand is not burned to dust as soon as she grab his flaming dick.

"Why doesn't your hand hurt, woman?" says the Devil.

"Because I'm not a mortal. I'm my family's family wizard." says Alex as she continue to jerk the Devil's dick.

"Keep going. It feels good." moans the Devil, who now is horny and don't want to kill Alex anymore.

"Of course, lord. I give the best handjobs." says Alex, all slutty and sexual.

"You sure are good at this, bitch." says the Devil.

"Awww! Thanks, sir." says a happy Alex.

"Suck my dick, girl." says the Devil.

"Okay." says Alex with cute smile.

Alex starts to suck the Devil's dick.

"Shit, yeah!" moans the Devil.

"I like the taste of your dick." says Alex and she really does.

"That's good. Don't stop." moans the Devil.

"As you wish, lord." says Alex.

Alex suck harder.

"Yes..." moans the Devil.

"Sexy." mumbles Alex with a smile.

"Indeed, baby." says the Devil.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck my pussy." says Alex as she stop sucking the Devil's dick.

"Sure, my little sexy bitch." says the Devil.

Alex lean her back against the wall as the Devil slide his big dick deep into her tight sexy pussy.

"Mmm! Sexy." moans Alex, who really enjoy feeling the Devil's big dick inside her.

The Devil starts to fuck Alex.

"Your pussy is very sexy!" moans the Devil.

"Thanks!" moans Alex, happy that the Devil love her pussy so much.

"Holy shit..." moans the Devil.

"Nice. Fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, drill me, rape me." moans Alex, all sexy and slutty.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans the Devil. "You're an amazing whore. The best babe I've fucked in hundreds of years."

"Yay!" says a happy horny Alex.

"Fuck...you can't cum before I do, little slut." moans the Devil.

"Yes, sir." moans Alex.

"Good." moans the Devil.

"Mmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Alex.

"Ahhh, shit..." moans the Devil. "Alex, you're very erotic."

"Yes, I am." moans Alex. "Mmm, fucking nice!"

"Do you enjoy this?" moans the Devil.

"Oh, yes! Very much, grand lord of evil. Fuck my little pussy. It feels so erotic and cozy." moans Alex, being very horny.

"Ahhh, shit...yeah!" moans the Devil.

The Devil fuck harder.

"Yes! That's awesome!" moans Alex.

"Indeed, bitch." says the Devil.

"Awwww! Sooo sexy!" moans Alex.

22 minutes later.

"Bang me, drill me, do me, take me, fuck me, rape me!" moans Alex.

"As you wish, baby!" moans the Devil as he fuck faster.

4 minutes later.

"Holy crap!" moans the Devil as he cum deep in Alex' pussy.

"OMG, yes!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get a wonderful slutty orgasm.

Nearly 9 months later, Alex gives birth to a little female demon, the daughter of the Devil.

The Devil makes Alex his new queen and Alex move in with him in Hell and they raise the little demon girl together.

 **The End.**


End file.
